xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain(Teen Titans Go!)
The Brain is a main enemy of the Teen Titans. He makes his debut in "Brian". He is voiced by Scott Menville. Bio The Titans were locked up in a cell with electric bars and The Brain arrives to check on them. Robin was confident that they will escape anyhow since Brain took away their powers for his secret project in development. When Beast Boy yells at him as Brian, the Brain corrects him and leaves. Robin decides to organize another escape plan which involves Beast Boy, but eventually it fails as Starfire mentions that every time they are trying to escape, they get tortured by electricity. Back at the Tower, during the party, when Super Robin sees the distress signal, he figures that the Titans were captured and orders the other buddies to go in action. The Little Buddies arrive at The Brain's HQ building on the roof where Super Robin tries to fight against Monsieur Mallah, but fails and the rest of the buddies get captured as well. On the other hand, the Titans are used to living in their cell, except for Robin who tries to reach for the command panel and without any knowledge of what's inside of it, his arm gets crushed resulting him to scream in pain, getting the Brain's attention and tortures the Titans again. The Little Buddies finally team up and defeat Mallah, as they reached the main laboratory after fighting off the security guards. The Titans are still waiting for a miracle to escape, while Robin is digging for a tunnel with a spoon. Eventually, the Little Buddies arrive to rescue them but their moment is interrupted by the Brain whom his project B.R.I.A.N is complete by placing his head in a giant robot filled with Titans' powers. Beast Boy now corrects his misspelling for being called Brian and not B.R.A.I.N. The Little Buddies are fighting against him but they all get defeated except for Birdarang who transforms himself into a enhanced fighter after Beat Box tried to defend him but got hit. While fighting, he finally throws his head as a boomerang, breaks through the Brain's power cells and kicks his head out of the robot which causes the robot to fall. All the powers are free and return back to its own Titan which eventually they escaped at last. As they reach for their fellow Beat Box laid down on the floor, Cyborg places some new batteries which it turns on again with music this time. The Titans and Little Buddies are celebrating their victory, except for Robin who was left behind in the cell still digging with his spoon. The Brain re-appeared in the episode "A Farce", where he served as judge in the trial of the Teen Titans. At the end of the episode, the Brain declared that the Titans were found guilty. Power and Abilities Being limited to only having a brain, The Brain is not a threat physically, but mentally he is a very formidable. * Super Intelligence: The Brain is arguably one of the smartest characters in the series, being the first villain to successfully capture the Teen Titans off screen by unknown means. * Master Technician: He is able to organize and use his strategic plans very well. * Leadership: He is the head of The Brotherhood of Evil. * PROJECT B.R.I.A.N: Is a super invention of The Brain that uses machinery along with all the powers of the Teen Titans outside of Robin. With The Brain's intellect and the brawn of the robot, The Brain becomes an even bigger threat, easily being able to handle all of "The Little Buddies" until Birdarang's transformation. Appearances Season 2 * Brian (debut) * Campfire Stories (Cyborg's story, cameo) Season 3 * I'm the Sauce * 40%, 40%, 20% * A Farce * Black Friday Comics * Idol Hands (debut) * Starstruck (cameo) Trivia * The Brain was the main antagonist of the original series' final season. * The Brain was voiced by Glenn Shadix in the original series who passed away in 2010 as well Dee Bradley Baker in Batman the Brave and the Bold. * He was also a villain in "Batman The Brave and the Bold" and Young Justice. ** He was voiced by Corey Burton. * The Brain is the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil. ** The Brain is also the first member of The Brotherhood to appear in a Teen Titans Go! episode. Although appearing in the same episode, Monsieur Mallah came second in appearance. * He is the twentieth villain from the original series to return. * His catchprase is haaaaaaaaa! * The design for the Brain is based on a Dalek, a robotic enemy from the TV series Doctor Who. * Prior to debuting in the television series, the Brain appeared in a Teen Titans GO comic. Voice in other languages * Vilmos Papucsek (Hungarian) * ? (Italian) * Tiron Valentino (Romanian) * Adam Krylik (Polish) * Ricardo Juarez (Brazil) Category:DC Universe Category:Tacticians Category:Body Alteration Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Genius Category:Cyborgs Category:The Brains Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Robots Category:Robots Category:C Class Category:Male Category:Jump City Category:Scientists